Shoulda Coulda Woulda's
by Gwendylion
Summary: He could have hugged her small shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head.  Instead he said, "Baka...Don't ever put yourself in danger like that again.." ...Pure Hitsuhina Fluff/Drabble.  Small Spoiler Warning!  I do not own Bleach or characters :


**Shoulda Coulda Woulda's **

**A/N:** I have not written a fiction in a really _**REALLY** _long time, and BAM, I was hit with this little drabble. It's not very long and ***SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT*** Consider yourself warned. I'm really hoping this random drabble that came to me will allow for some longer fics in the very near future. I did sort of get inspired by Hitsugaya's new look in the latest manga chapters.

Needless to say, I hope you enjoy..please feel free to R&R :) Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><em>He could have hugged her small shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head. Instead he said, "Baka...Don't ever put yourself in danger like that again.." That was the first day Momo had woken from a several month slumber after the battle with Aizen. And the first day Hitsugaya had smiled for her in years.<em>

_Momo giggled as she handed the young boy a slice of watermelon, sitting in the summer breeze, he could have offered her a hand in cleaning but instead decided to spit the seeds at her._

_He could have kissed her soft lips, but he didn't. Instead he offered a gentle smile and a pleasant "Thank you" and wrapped the tattered scarf loosely around his neck. She looked up at her no longer 'Little' Shiro, and returned his smile. "Happy Birthday Hitsugaya-kun..."_

_She angrily accused her childhood friend of conspiracy in the murder of her Taichou and Hitsugaya could have allowed her to blindly fight him, but instead he decided to fight for her._

_When Momo fell to her knees crying for him to stay alive, the rain pouring down on them as she cradled him in her arms, he could have whispered that it would okay, and let his reiatsu fade but instead he found the will to live._

_When she so fondly called for him, "Shiro-chan!"..."Hitsugaya-kun!" he could have let it slide...no he couldn't let it slide, "That's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you bed wetter!"_

_Matsumoto on one occasion thought it was a good idea to offer Sake to Momo, whom rarely ever drank, telling her that it would kill the cold she had. Hitsugaya, upon walking in on a passed out and very intoxicated Matsumoto and Hinamori could have yelled at both of them to get up and do some work...instead he carefully lifted Momo into his arms, carried her all the way to her barracks and returned to his office. "MATSUMOTO!"_

_"AIZEN TAICHOU!" She would wake up screaming, sweat beading on her forehead. "Another nightmare..." she would pant. And instead of being alone, he would always show up offering her a cup of tea and sit with her until she fell back off to sleep._

Hitsugaya sat straight up on the sofa in the tenth division office. His head moved slowly from side to side. He was alone. He gently pushed a few strands of his ever growing hair from his eyes. "Just a dream..." he mumbled. As he stood slowly from his make shift resting area, an all too familiar reiatsu approached. Before she even had the opportunity to knock he had opened the door for her. "Hinamori.." he announced formally as she stopped in front of him. His eyes glanced over her. Her hair was down and falling over her shoulders. A light blush creeping into her thin cheek bones.

"What can I do for you..?" He continued, as she seemed to have lost her voice. He could have reached down right then, placed a gentle hand on her chin, and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. All the missed opportunities he had to tell Hinamori how he really felt...But instead, she had beaten him to it. Momo Hinamori closed the gap between them, snaking her arms around Toshiro's neck, she pressed her lips ever so softly to his.

He could have pulled away, but instead he kissed her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

**A/N:** Yes, its fluffy and mushy. Yes I finished writing this at 3:30am. Randomness and some OCCness! Again, thank you so much for reading ^_^


End file.
